


Exceeded Expectations XIV Comic Con 2013

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Exceeded Expectations [14]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, San Diego Comic-Con 2013, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Loki spends a lot of time away now, what with being a secret agent and all, and Tom misses him. Loki finally tells him the story of how he fell in love with him at the San Diego Comic Con 2013.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki
Series: Exceeded Expectations [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396654
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Exceeded Expectations XIV Comic Con 2013

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a different fic (a new part of Loki/Geralt) right now, and didn't intend to post another piece of this series yet. But, the video of "Loki Takes Hall H" has been circulating around Tumblr again for the past couple of weeks, and this fluffy little fic just refused to leave my head until I wrote it down. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr now at xxxripleyxxx.tumblr.com. I don't post a lot, but I'm always ready to talk about Loki (or Cap or Bucky or Geralt).

They were lounging in bed late on a Sunday morning on one of the rare occasions when they had the opportunity. Loki was reading about the First Gulf War on Tom’s laptop and Tom seemed to be reading Henry V for the fourth time.

“May I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Thomas. Why would you need to ask me if you may ask me something? That’s a little odd.”

“Because that’s what people do sometimes when they want to ask a question that might be uncomfortable or awkward.”

“Oh. Well, ask away. You have my full attention.”

Loki was gone a lot these days. His particular skill set was perfect for what he was doing and Tom knew he wanted to make a difference. But...that meant a lot of evenings without Loki at home practicing his cooking skills, without their sparring sessions, and worst of all...a bed without him in it three or four nights out of seven. Of course, the time apart didn’t matter as much now, since Tom would live another four or five thousand years, but he hadn’t quite gotten a handle on that yet, and he missed Loki.

“Is there something...any specific thing we’ve done together that you think about when we’re apart? When you’re alone, I mean.”

“Are you asking me if I think about you and masturbate?”

Loki was grinning and Tom flushed a little pink.

“Maybe. Do you?”

”What do you think?”

He moved Tom’s hand to his dick and it began to fill.

“That’s just from you asking about it.”

“Then, tell me.”

Loki considered for a few moments.

“The day you came home clean-shaven and your hair dyed black for your show comes to mind. You do remember my reaction?”

“How could I forget? We’d no sooner portaled into the living room before you had me on my back.”

“And, I might do it again right now. On the floor of the living room,” Loki leered at him.

“So, there’s that time. But, really, overall, there are too many to single out one thing. But, what if I tell you the story of when I became, for lack of a better word, _obsessed_ with you?”

“Hmm. You’ve never talked much about it, but it’s the _exact_ word Thor used when he came to speak with me after you...after you died.”

Loki’s eyebrows raised.

“Did he? Maybe he pays more attention than I thought.”

“Anyway, please continue. I want to hear this,” Tom said softly, not moving his hand away.

“Well. As you know, I started watching you after the first Thor movie. I was absolutely enchanted with the way you portrayed me. I mean, those events didn’t actually take place that way; in fact, most of them were invented by your writers, but you were so good—dare I say Shakespearean?—and so handsome. Better looking than I. That’s when I decided to take your form.”

“Really? That long ago? If it means that much to you, then go back to the black hair. I’ve gotten used to the silver, but I think black suits you better.”

Loki’s platinum hair immediately went jet black and Tom kissed him, still not moving his hand away.

“That definitely feels like you like me liking it.”

“Thomas, you’re speaking in very odd sentences today,” he laughed.

“What was I saying? Oh, yes...then came The Avengers. Absolute perfection. The touch of madness, the angst and pain, the vulnerability. I was sitting in a theater on opening day in London, you know. Thor was, too. I’d put a glamor on both of us so we could see it together. When you grabbed Tony Stark by the neck and held him up against that wall, I got an instant erection.”

“Why does that not surprise me? That’s why you did it to that man in Stockholm, wasn’t it?” Tom asked, shaking his head.

“Possibly. It’s definitely a power move, isn’t it? Anyway, Thor liked Hemsworth’s portrayal of him, too.He would never admit it, but I think he cried just a little when ‘Thor’ took you away in chains and a muzzle. And, the audience’s reactions were astonishing to both of us.”

“Yes, that muzzle...do you know that photo of me in the muzzle has gotten more attention online than nearly any other shot from that movie?”

“I’m not surprised. You look ravishing in it. Or, should I say ravished?” Loki chuckled.

“After that, Thor’s attention went elsewhere, but mine did not. I was there, cloaked, when you filmed The Dark World, watching you do so many stunts on your own. I think that’s when I _really_ started to want you. Started having dreams about you.”

“Hmm...don’t stop,” said Tom, pulling back the covers and shifting down to sit between Loki’s legs, pushing them apart with his knees.

“And, then...San Diego Comic Con 2013.”

“ _What_? Don’t tell me you were there, too.”

“I was not only there, but I walked with you from the airplane while you were wearing that ridiculous Star Wars outfit with the helmet so no one would recognize you.”

“Loki. You know that’s a little bizarre, right?”

He shrugged.

“Not for me, it isn’t. Were you going to _do_ something down there, or just sit between my knees and look good?”

“I’m a little taken aback, to be honest. I’m almost afraid to hear the rest of this story.”

“Don’t be. You’ll love it. And, by all means, continue what you were thinking about doing.”

Tom just laid his palms on the insides of Loki’s thighs and waited.

“All right. I won’t bore you with the details. Suffice it to say I was in the audience.”

“That I can handle,” Tom said as his fingertips brushed up and down from knees to groin.

Loki made a little satisfied grunt and continued.

“When the lights went off and your voice came over the speaker, there was utter silence from the crowd at first. They had no idea what was happening. Then, they started screaming. And, when the lightning flashed and you appeared, it was madness.”

“Mmhm, you aren’t kidding. It _was_ madness. I was so blinded by all the flashes, I was afraid I’d walk off the stage, and I could barely hear myself. But, what an adrenaline rush that was.”

Loki laid his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

“I wouldn’t object if you wanted to focus a little more on your activities while I talk.”

“Why don’t you use your own voice, then? Mine doesn’t have much of an effect on me, but yours certainly does.”

Loki dropped the cultured English voice and fell into the deep, hypnotic one Tom loved. The Viking voice never failed to make his skin tingle.

“You strutted across that stage like you owned the world. Like I would have. I remember it as if it were yesterday. Mmm...that’s good...don’t stop.”

Tom’s hands were finally doing what Loki loved them to do—worshipping him, moving all over him, touching his scars, then ghosting over his balls and cock, teasing with too much gentleness and too little pressure.

“And then, they started chanting your name— _my_ name—and I got chills down my spine. Even in the ancient days, people never did that. And, when you put one finger to your lips and the crowd immediately fell silent, I think that was the moment I knew I had to have you. _Ah_... _Thomas_.”

One hand was wrapped around his cock now, starting to stroke slowly.

“Lube, please. There’s some in the nightstand.”

Loki reached in and handed it to him, then watched as he poured some into his palms and warmed it before continuing.

“You know your hands are magical. Truly. Where was I? Oh...yes...you said ‘I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose.’ There was not a person in that hall who could take their eyes off you. Gods, you were _glorious_.”

Loki’s eyes were nearly black now, just a thin ring of green around dilated pupils as Tom’s hands worked, and his hips stuttered upward when one thumb pressed against the sensitive spot just below the head.

“I’m... _ah_...I’m determined to finish this story, Thomas, but you are _not_ making it easy.”

“I’m not here to make it easy. Do continue.”

“I know your whole speech by heart. When you said ‘You should have let me rule you when you had the chance’ I was as wet as any woman in that audience.”

“Mmm...you were there as a woman?” he asked, right before running his tongue up the shaft.

“I wanted to see if I could get anyone on the front row to trade seats with me. No one would, even though I hinted at...a favor in return. _Oh...yes...that feels so good._ Do you remember when you were on the right side of the stage, someone screamed out to you, and you pointed and said ‘kneel?’ That was me, and I did.”

Tom laughed as he slid the now-dripping cock all the way into his mouth, the vibration sending a shudder up Loki’s spine.

“And, do you remember... _mmm_...the man who said ‘My wife loves you’?’”

Tom pulled back and met Loki’s eyes, chuckling.

“How could I forget him? He made me break character. I couldn’t help but laugh.”

“I was sitting near him. His wife jabbed him in the ribs so hard, he nearly doubled over. It was priceless.”

“Glad you enjoyed it so much,” Tom said, slipping the tip between his lips and running his tongue around the head.

“ _Oh...Gods_...you’re evil, Thomas.”

Loki’s head hit the pillow again, a loud moan escaping him. Thomas was pushing him and he wasn’t certain he’d be able to finish his story, after all, but he wasn’t giving up.

“At the end, when you had them screaming your—my—name, do you know what I thought at that moment?”

“Mm-mm,” he hummed and cocked his head a little sideways, and Loki gasped.

“What I thought was... _ungh_...’If there’s ever a Church of Loki... _ah_...this will be when it started.’ You could have asked them for anything and they would have given it to you. A... _mmm_...masterful performance.”

When strong fingers wrapped around his shaft and soft lips sucked the head, Loki lost the battle. He tensed, pulsed cum into the warm, waiting mouth, and lay back, catching his breath.

“That was fun. I think I won that round, though,” Tom said, grinning.

“Not necessarily. I was finished telling the story, anyway.”

“Liar. You just can’t admit defeat. You didn’t tell me why you waited five years to show yourself.”

“I told you that the first night. That I thought if I did, it would influence your performance, and I didn’t want that. And, you were so busy with other things. I was there the night they recorded your performance of Coriolanus at the Donmar Theatre, too. Will would have been so proud.”

Tom stared at him open-mouthed.

”You really mean that? You aren’t just saying it for my fragile ego?”

“Your ego is anything but fragile. Yes, I mean it. He would have loved your Coriolanus. He wrote it after I left and I never saw a performance of it until yours, but, yes, I know he would have.”

“Thank you, Loki. You know what that means to me,” Tom said, eyes shining.

“And, then, you were busy with The Night Manager and Ragnarok and Kong and...that singer you were with...I didn’t want to interfere.”

Tom rolled his eyes.

“Maybe you should have interfered then. But, you know what? I might not have been ready, then, either. Everything that happened during those years made me the person I am now, and that person is hopelessly in love with you.”

“And I you, and now you know most of the story. What is five years to us now? A snap of the the fingers, nothing more.”

“I get that, intellectually, at least. Emotionally? I’m not so sure. I miss you when it’s been five _days_ , let alone months or years.”

“So, now you’ve given me new fuel for my fantasies. When we’re apart and I think about you, alone in my bed, I’ll close my eyes and touch myself and come thinking about this morning. Watching you suck my cock while I told you how I fell in love with you. What about you, Thomas? Tell me.”

Tom kissed him softly and smiled.

“We can save that for another time. Right now, I just want to enjoy thinking about you kneeling when I told you to.”

**Author's Note:**

> These two are just too sweet together and things have been relatively calm for awhile. I'm foreseeing some major angst in their future.


End file.
